


[podfic] Bachelor's Wife

by LadyDrace



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Massage, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Shedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak is feeling lonely and depressed while going through his shedding season. Doctor Bashir proves to be an annoyance difficult to get rid of. Cue truckloads of angst and misunderstandings. And Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Bachelor's Wife

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bachelor's Wife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480296) by [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace). 



> Not sure about the timeline for this one, but since there is no Ziyal to be found, I think I'll set this after By Inferno's Light.
> 
> Beta: Prelocandkanar. You are a goddess! *grovels*

Read by yours truly.

Word count: 12,227.

Duration: 1:27:35 mins.

[Download MP3 here at Mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/?y1yfhiloxjm3ojo)


End file.
